Adopted? What!
by Aghaliam
Summary: Hermione wake up on a morning to her parents acting weird and giving her a letter. the letter hold life-changing news about her past. What will she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I woke up on July the 6th feeling happy and well-rested. As I stood up I stumbled and thought to myself: "Odd, feels like I have a new body or something" I snorted, yeah right. I ran down the stairs (carefully), grabbed a book on the way and sat down.

On the table were pancakes, croissants and many others. I was confused. My mum only made this when she had something to tell me- "Muuuuuuum!" I shouted.

"Yes H-Honey" She stuttered and I swear I saw her eyes widen in surprise for a moment, and her shoulders sag in- sadness?

"Mum what's going on?"

"Robert!" She called

My dad rushed out of the kitchen, saw me and had the same reaction as my mum. He sat down and sighed.

"Honey. About 17 and a half years ago your mum and I gave up on children. We decided to go to an orphanage and adopt a child. We told only our closest friends. We stood up early on a gloomy saturday morning to go to the orphanage when I nearly stepped on a child on our doorstep. A child with a letter. Our dear friends had left their child on our doorstep. There was a letter. It said that they had decided it was too dangerous for their daughter with them. The were a witch and wizard and girls were abused and used. They left you to us, and said to give you a letter on your REAL 18th birthday."

My dad handed me an envelope made in heavy parchment. With trembling hands I opened the letter. It read:

Dear Aurora,

By the time you are reading this, you will be eighteen…. Eighteen years we lived without you. We gave you to the Grangers for safety. In the pureblood world it was not safe as a girl with You-Know-Who around. I am happy to tell you we were never his followers. Because he caused us such pain by not being able to have you with us. On July the sixth, minutes before you were born we had another child. Your brother. Then you, Aurora Narcissa Zabini.

With that said we invite you to our manor for the summer. Your parents know as we had a letter for them as well.

Love,

Zachary and Luciana Zabini

"ZABINI!"

"Yes dear. They are you biological parents."

"So my brother… Is Blaise Zabini."

Just tun the floo activated and two people came out. The woman had beautiful, straight ebony Black hair and wonderful blue eyes. The man was dark skinned and had similar black hair and had soft brown eyes.

"Hello Aurora." The man said calmly.

"Erm, hello."

"Well, shall we say goodbye?"

"Could I have a moment alone please?"

"Of course honey."

I ran up the stairs to my room. This. This was so wierd. I mean, Malfoy always caller mr mudblood but I'm a pureblood! I jumped as my door opened and my mum said softly:

"They want you to go with them."

"What do you think?"

"They were good friends of ours before they dissapeard and you're their child," I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, "I think you should give them a chance."

I nodded and hugged my mum tightly. She took my hand and led me downstairs.

I kissed the Grangers on the cheek and gave them both bear hugs.

"I love you both."

Then I turned around and stepped into the floo, saying clearly:

"Zabini Manor!"


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked around the room I noticed the amazing decor and a lovely crystal, or maybe even diamond, chandelier. The walls were a nice blue with silver and gold edges. The wooden floor was a really light wood. In the middle of the room there was a golden coloured chaise-lounge with Blaise Zabini lying on it, book in hand.

He looked up when he heard the floo. When he saw us he smiled widely and said: "Mother, father! Is this my bride to be?

"Blaise I would put those thoughts out of your head if I were you." Said Mrs-my mum.

"So she isn't?"

"No. May I introduce Aurora Narcissa Zabini, your twin."

His mouth dropped open. Just as he was about to say something I interrupted him asking my mum: "Mum,"- She beamed when I said that, "Did you place a glamour charm on me? I woke up feeling like I had another body, the Grangers looked surprised when they saw me and Blaise didn't recognise me…"

"Yes dear, we did, I thought you were aware of that."

"No!" I said and rushed to the mirror at the other side of the room.

I looked and gasped. I had filled out nicely as Hermione, but damn. I was now 1 meter and 70 centimetres roughly. My breasts were definitely bigger and I had the wonderful dark skin of my father and had, much like my mother, straight, ebony black hair. My eyes were a bit of a mix of the two. I was gorgeous!

When I turned around Blaise looked like he was deep in thought.

"Wait you lived with the Grangers? Hermione Granger?"

"Erm, yes…"

"Oh."

Blaise POV

That was interesting, Draco will be happy… He did after all have a crush on her…


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaise, why don't you show Aurora around?"

"Ok mum."

I grabbed Aurora's hand and pulled her through the door. I showed her the Kitchen, the second living room, well pretty much the whole bottom floor of the house. Then I showed her our parents room, the guest rooms and my room. Then I showed her the adjoining room (hers).

We entered and the room instantly shifted to a hexagon shaped room with a gigantic black four poster with silver and green sheets. Lining the walls were celing to floor bookcases with ladders to get there. I looked at Aurora with raised eyebrows at the colour scheme of the room.

"Er, I sort of like green and silver?" I chuckled. Of course. She had to be a slytherin deep down.

I followed her to a big bookcase where she plucked a book out. I heard a creak and the bookcase moved. She and I jumped back surprised, curious to see where it lead. Unsurprisingly, it lead to the library.

She squealed, yes, she squealed and ran into the room and I swear I could hear her mutter: " Well, I know what to do. This should last me about a year..."

I practically dragged her back to her room and opened another door I had seen. This opened to a big bathroom with a bath as big as a swimming pool.

"It looks like a swimming pool!" She exclaimed.

"Speaking of swimming pools, go look for a bikini, we are going swimming. Meet you in my room in five."

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

I went back to my room and quickly put on a pair of shorts. I then waited for Aurora. Damn, I liked having a sister… Anyway I waited for about 10 mins and then went to her room to look for her. I found her in front of one of the bookcases reading. Typical.

I took her to the pool where we swam a little, then we sat in the shallow end an talked, just talked, about Hogwarts, about having a sibling and lots of other things until I saw a figure come out to the pool. When I saw who it was I smiled to myself. Aurora didn't notice anything.

"Hey Blaise." Said Draco while checking out,- HEY he was checking out my sis!

"Draco I suggest you stop staring. Let me introduce Aurora Narcissa Zabini, formerly Hermione Granger, my sister."

He stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. Then he quickly readjusted himself and smiled at my sister. Told you he had a crush on her…

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry about school, I don't really have anything against Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. My father joined You-Know-Who because it was that or die and contrary to popular belief, I didn't join them." He showed her his bare arm with no trace of the dark mark.

The war had ended last year and him, Draco and my parents hid during the battle. Narcissa had been in the order and the line 'Is Draco alive?' was the code for asking if the horcruxes were gone. Narcissa had then said he was dead and he had been carried to the castle. Here the final battle began and ended with Voldemort dead. Everyone had been invited to Hogwarts by Dumbledore, who had been hit by the Avada Kedavra by Snape, yet Snape didn't mean it enough for him to stay dead. While he had fallen off the tower he had cast a wandless cushoning charm wich prevented him from dying even though it knocked him out. So as it was, in a month everyone who wished to was returning to Hogwarts. He and Draco were going and so was Aurora obviously. We hadn't got our letters though… I came back to earth from my thoughts as Draco and Aurora were waving their hands in my face.

"Blaise, you zoned out for a minute there, you okay?"

"Yes 'Rora" I answered using my new nickname for her.

"Well M-Draco and I were discussing about going inside for lunch."

"Good idea, we could always ask the elves for a picknick though…"

"Hey Blaise, should we show 'Rora our spot by the lake?"

"Sure, let's go!"

We then went to the kitchen and the elves prepared a lovely lunch for us. We ate it in a little meadow Draco and I had discovered a few years ago. That had become our safe haven away from the world. After eating until we couldn't anymore, Draco and I swam in the lake while Aurora was reading a book. About half an hour later we came out and dried ourselves off, packed the pick nick and went to the house.

Aurora went to her room to change and Draco and I to my room. Just as we entered My room I heard Aurora Yell: "Blaise, Draco, come here!"

We rushed to her room and saw her standing by her bed, clutching our Hogwarts letters.

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Draco POV

I ripped open my letter and read it quickly when another letter fell out. I picked it up and then dropped it in surprise. Me? Draco Malfoy? Head Boy? Well, I suppose I had good marks… I saw Aurora, lovely Aurora, gasp as she got a second letter too. She ran over to Blaise, hugged him and screamed:

"I GOT HEAD GIRL I GOT HEAD GIRL OH MY GOD I GOT HEAD GIRL!"

"Wow 'Rora, congrats, but just calm down a little, it was obvious."

"Yes Aurora, it was. A little less obvious was that I got Head Boy."

Blaise stood there with his mouth open. Aurora was looking at something on her bed. She was shocked. Blaise ran over to her saying softly:

"What's wrong 'Rora? Are you okay?"

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Blaise POV

I was worried. I picked up the last letter from the bed. It read:

Dear Aurora,

I am aware of your identity change and as a 'new' Hogwarts student, you shall be sorted, or rather, re-sorted.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

That old coot!

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora POV

What! Okay me being adopted but RESORTED? What if I don't get Gryffindor? That would be horrible! No more toasty nights by the fire with Harry and Ron. No more late night chats with Ginny. Although no one would believe me if I said it, I did actually stay up late doing something else than study. During those late nights I had formed quite a bond with Ginny. Wait. Ginny! That's about the moment I realised that I was still staring at my- now empty hands. Blaise had taken my letter and had obviously, if the look on his face was anything to go by, read it.

I turned and said: "Blaise, Draco, please leave me alone for a bit."

Blaise opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head.

"I just want to send a letter to Ginny in peace."

He nodded and left the room, Draco following closely behind.

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Draco POV

As soon as I was in Blaise's room he clapped me on the back and said: "Head boy huh?"

"I guess…"

"Well congrats! But if you dare take advantage of the privacy with my sister…" He said sternly.

I chuckled. Typical that Blaise is already protective of his new sister.

We continued to chat for a little when he asked if I wanted to play some 1v1 Quidditch. Well after that… We played!

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Aurora POV

I rummaged through the desk and found a decent quill and some parchment. I started to write.

Dear Ginny,

I have BIG news and I mean BIG. I want to break it to you first, before the boys, as I'm sure they will overreact. Meet me in Diagon Alley in Ollivanders' on Monday. Yes it involves shopping. Pay is on me!

Love,

Hermione

There. That was good enough! I laid the quill on the desk and grabbed the parchment, rushing to the owlery. As I went out the door I stopped suddenly, realising I had no idea where it was. I went in the vague direction of the sitting room and after what seemed like hours, I found it.

There I saw my mother reading a book on the couch.

"Err, mum?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the owlery? I would like to send a letter to Ginny."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes. I wanted to meet her on Monday in Diagon Alley, to shop for some clothes."

"Ok. You do know you have a house elf you can call for? Did we forget to tell you that? He name is Mizzy. Mizzy!"

She called.

With a loud pop a small house elf appeared. She was wearing clothes! She was free! That's good.

"Mizzy this is your new mistress Aurora."

"Hello Miss Aurora."

"Hello Mizzy! Nice to meet you! Could you lead me to the owlery please?"

"Of course miss, right away miss."

Mizzy led me across the hall, to the left, then up a flight of stairs, to the right and up another staircase. I entered. As I was picking an owl Mizzy started to speak.

"Please miss, mistress has instructed Mizzy that Darkfeather is to be yours."

She pointed to a beautiful owl. It was grey, spotted with black and had subtle streaks of white in it.

It flew down to me and I stroked it. I then proceeded to attach my letter and whisper:

"Ginny Weasley, wait for a reply and make sure she is alone."

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Ginny POV

Monday morning

I couldn't wait to find out what Hermione had to say! It didn't sound good but it was probably just a thing she and the boys had a row about once, coming up now. I threw on the clothes I had picked out the day before, grabbed my red matching handbag and dashed out.

"Going to diagon alley Mum!"

I called as I closed the door behind me, locking it. I walked briskly to the apparition point and apparated. The ministry had allowed me to take it a few months earlier than usual. God knows why. Tough I had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with something that started with H and ended in ermione Granger. I had apparated to an alley close to Ollivanders'. I walked in. As always the little brass bell tinkled. The shop had been through a big renovation since the war. The business had been booming since everyone had heard about "The Great Harry Potter" buying his wand here. He had bought the shop next to it and now had more shelves and a little corner with tables for people to wait at.

The bell tinkled again and a beautiful woman came in. she looked about my age she had long, straight ebony hair and gorgeous eyes. She walked gracefully, a lot like Hermione actually, over to the table. She smiled and said:

"Hello Ginny"

How did she know me! Sure I was famous now but still…

"Err hello… Who are you?"

She sat down, crossed her legs and began to explain.

"Ginny, promise not to interrupt me?"

I nodded.

"Well a couple of days ago I was going down to breakfast when two people entered. Mr and Mrs Zabini were in my home. They told me that they were my parents. When my brother and I had been born it was dangerous for a pureblood girl. They left me to their muggle friends, the Grangers."

Wait. The Grangers! So this was Hermione…. I suppose this WAS big news. But why not tell Harry and Ron? Oh yeah the Zabini's I guess….

"So, Hermione. –"

"Err actually its Aurora, Aurora Narcisssa Zabini."

Wait. She was a Zabini…. A Zabini! Maybe she could introduce me to her brother for me. After all he was quite a hottie!

"Why did you call me here and not to your manor?"

"Well my clothes don't really fit anymore, these are my mums. So who else to ask but you for fashion advice?"

I grinned.

"Let's get to it then!"

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Aurora POV`

I was so relieved she didn't take it badly! Now all I had to do was break it to the boys and tell her about my resorting. I thought back to my sorting back in first year…

FLASHBACK

"Granger, Hermione."

I took a deep breath and walked up to the hat and sat on the stool.

"Hmm, Nice brains, like your mother. But you do have a personality that leans to your fathers side."

I was confused. My parents didn't go to Hogwarts! The hat was probably just looking at my memories of them. I had read Hogwarts: A History enough to know it saw your memories. I thought Gryffindor looked best, after all Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw seemed good enough as well. Hufflepuff seemed to be where the kind went, without any special brains. Slytherin, well I'd rather not be there.

"Not Slytherin? I would've thought you would lean to that house. Oh well. I guess I'll put you in.

GRYFFINDOR!"

END FLASHBACK

Now I understand why it knew about my parents. They HAD gone to Hogwarts! I would have to ask them what houses they ended up in.

"'Mione, Hermione!"

I shook my head, coming out of my daydream.

"Ginny, could you call me Aurora? I need to get used to the name. After all, from now on it is my proper name."

"Of course! I wasn't sure if you would be okay with that. As I was saying, you have a brother now. How is he?"

"Well he's nice, funny and really kind. His friends, well I had a small shock when Draco Malfoy waltzed into our house."

Ginny laughed.

"Was it annoying having the Ferret around?"

"Nope. Actually we got along quite well." I paused. I should tell her I got Head Girl.

"I have to tolerate him at least! We are going to have to share the Head dorms together!"

Ginny giggled, then she realised just what I had said and started screaming.

"YOU GOT YOUR HOGWARTS LETTER OH MERLIN YOU ARE HEAD GIRL! CONGRATZ AURORA!"

I laughed and told her to calm down a little, we were attracting too much attention. I waited. There!

Suddenly her eyes widened in realisation of the other thing I had said.

"Draco Malfoy got Head Boy? How?"

"Well believe it or not he has the second best grades in our year."

"Wow. Stop! Let's go in here."

She dragged me into a shop. 'Here we go' I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora POV

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Ginny dragged me into the shop. I entered and immediately she dragged me from rack to rack, picking up clothes and muttering to herself that 'these shoes should go well with the blue shirt… OH PRAISE MERLIN that handbag is beautiful!'

After a while she rushed me into the dressing room. I closed the curtain behind me as a shoe was thrown over and sailed dangerously close to my head.

"GINNY WEASLEY THAT SHOE NEARLY KILLED ME"

I heard a faint giggle and a returned shout of

"HURRY UP THEN WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY- oh wait we do! BUT STILL HURRY UP!"

I chuckled and glanced at the clothes she had thrown over. It was a pair of dark jeans, a few shades lighter than black. It was high waisted and had flashy gold zippers. Along with it were a couple of blouses and t-shirts, varying from light blues to a dark red. The murderous shoes were amazing. They were simple black pumps. At the back there was a zipper, also gold colored, "opening" to little black rhinestones. They were VERY high though. I put on the jeans, a dark green blouse and the pumps.

I opened the curtain and walked as steadily as possible out of the little cot. Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"It looks amazing! I thought the darker tints would be a little to dark together with the rest, but it looks great! I didn't expect you to choose the emerald green one though."

I looked down and blushed. I hadn't even realized!

"Well my whole family is in Slytherin, except my mother."

"What house was your mother in then?"

"Well, Ravenclaw actually. Now that we are on the topic of Houses, I have something to say. Seeing as I'm going to school as Aurora Zabini, I am technically a "new" student. I- I have to be resorted."

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Ginny POV

Ouch poor 'Mione, I mean Aurora. This is probably quite hard on her.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you won't be judged by the house you are in! Besides you got Gryffindor before! Right?"

Aurora- I really need to find a nickname- looked worried.

"Well actually, I was thinking I would like to go to Gryffindor at the time, the hat might have placed me there 'cause I wanted to be there."

I was gob smacked. They certainly didn't put that in Hogwarts: A History!

"Oh well, it'll be fine! Let's get going! We have a dozen more stores to visit! I lightly shoved her back into the cot and threw the next items over the curtain. Though this time I slid the shoes under.

5 pants, 3 skirts, 23 blouses, 17 t-shirts and 12 pairs of shoes later we decided to go to the next shop. We had chosen to take 2 pants, a nice skirt, 19 blouses, 13 t-shirts and 7 pairs of shoes. I grabbed her arm and drove her to the cashier. She placed all the items on the counter. The cashier tapped the items with her wand and said:

"That'll be 2592 Galleons please."

My eyes widened. I could buy a new broom with that! Then again I had already bought it. My Quidditch career was going well and money was no longer a big problem for me. Aurora simply reached into her small handbag, grabbed a silver credit card and handed it to the lady. She took it, tapped it with her wand twice and gave it back to Aurora. Aurora proceeded to lightly tap it in the five chosen places. A ding was heard and the items, which had magically started packing themselves into a bag, zoomed across the counter to us. Aurora said:

"Mizzy!"

With a crack a small house elf appeared.

"Hello Miss! What can Mizzy do for you miss!"

"Mizzy! Could you please put this bag on my bed? Just leave it there. Also take a little break from work. I will only require you a couple of times this afternoon to pick up another bag."

The house elf broke into a wide smile and said:

"Of course Miss!"

With a crack, the elf disappeared.

I took Aurora by the arm and together we exited the shop.

"So. Aurora. We really need to get a nickname for you."

"Ah yes, my brother has found one. I'm glad he didn't nickname me 'Teddy-Bear' or something! It's 'Rora."

I grinned, here was my chance!

"'Rora. Do I get to meet this lovely new family of yours anytime soon?"

She giggled.

"Of course silly! Actually we have a birthday ball planned. After all my birthday was on the 6th."

"Really! Great! Now. To find the perfect dress for the occasion!"

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Draco POV

I paced. Aurora had left this morning with Ginny Weasley for a shopping trip. What if she got abducted?! What if gigantic Ducks came and ate her? (LOL the irony) There were so many ways she could be in danger!

Blaise chose that moment to enter my room. He looked at me pacing, sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, calm down. She's been gone for 5 minutes."

"So? Something could have happened to her!"

(A/N: for story purposes, which will be explained later, Draco's B-day is on July the 20th.)

"I'm sure she's fine. I would feel it if something happened."

I shrugged.

"Anyway, I come bearing orders. We are to go to Diagon Alley and Pick up our tuxedos for the ball."

I nodded. I acciod our brooms and handed his to him. I then hopped aboard and took off. After 20 minutes of flying we touched down in front of a statue of a centaur. We hopped off and put our brooms in a bag much like Auroras beaded one.

"Want to go browse Quality Quidditch Supplies?

"Sure! I need new gloves. My old ones are getting cramped."

For an hour or so the boys went around the shop. They ended up buying a new pair of gloves for Draco, engraved with the initials D.M. and some broom polish for Blaise. They finished paying and went off to find the store for their Tuxedos.

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Ginny POV

As we walked the rest of the way to my favorite shop I spotted a certain two boys walking a little further in front of us. I grinned. Perfect. I kept my eye on them while I chatted comfortably with Aurora. I consciously followed them and luckily it seemed as though they were headed to the same store. They entered the small store and as I pushed open the door an assistant came up to us and said:

"Sorry no customers. We are attending to someone who has requested the shop for themselves."

I could practically see the gears turning in Aurora's brain. Suddenly she said calmly:

"I'm sure that won't be necessary."

She showed the assistant her credit card. The assistant looked at it and nodded.

"Follow through Ms. Zabini. You too Ms. Weasley."

As we entered the small shop we saw a middle-aged lady bustling around two figures, which were incidentally, Blaise and Draco. The assistant tapped the woman on her shoulder and she turned around with an irritated face. Draco turned around and looked more relieved than surprised. Blaise turned around and man, he was HOT! Sure Draco looked nice but he looked too high and mighty. Blaise however looked, as suspected, like Aurora. He looked altogether surprised.

"'Rora I didn't know you were coming to this shop!"

"Well nor did I! Ginny brought me here- oh how rude! Ginny, Blaise. Blaise, Ginny. As I was saying Ginny brought me here. It's her favorite store."

"Well either way it's a pleasant surprise."

The lady had been following this conversation with a shocked face. She had tears in her eyes when she said:

"I-is that you? Did Aurora come back?"

*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*DM/HG*

Aurora POV

I was confused. Who is she? I looked at Blaise for help.

"Yes Zia, it's her."

The woman rushed over and gripped me tightly, muttering in happiness.

"Aurora, this is our aunt. Everyone calls her Zia. Zia, this is Aurora. Her glamour wore off on our birthday."


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora POV

After being hugged once again by Zia, she decided to let us shop. Ginny went around again, yet this time she seemed calmer. She inspected every item closely. After a half hour or so, Zia returned. She was clutching 4 dresses. Behind her were 2 assistants. They were carrying shoe boxes and accessories. Zia led us to the changing rooms and gave me the dresses. I stepped into the cot and took a good look at the dresses. The first was Sapphire blue. It was long, floor length and had slits up the legs. The top part was a high halter top. The second was a deep purple. It was also floor length. It was one-shouldered. At the shoulder there was a pattern of roses. The next was a bright red one. It was simple, yet elegant to had a small rhinestone decoration at the top. The last one was a dark green. It had a flowing skirt and had a pattern in diamonds from the left to the right, going down.

I tried on the first. I opened the curtain and shyly walked out. Ginny and Zia inspected me from top to bottom. Then Ginny shook her head.

"It's a nice dress but it doesn't look right on you. It's also not the best for the occasion."

I nodded and headed back to put on the purple dress. I slipped into it and walked out. Once again their eyes went from top to bottom. Then Zia said:

"It's gorgeous. However I think we should opt for a darker color and the layered top looks a little weird on you."

I sighed and tried on the next. As I slipped it over my head I immediately noticed something was wrong. Th waist and bust area were too tight. I could hardly breathe! I called out to Ginny and Zia. Zia opened the curtain. She said:

"I would usually just magically alter it but this dress is one of the few I'm not allowed to. The designer specifically said so."

She stepped back and closed the curtain. The green one was comfy. It seemed to be made out of silk or something. As I stepped out of the cot Ginny's mouth dropped open and Zia clearly had tears in her eyes. I guess it looked good! Zia motioned for the assistant with the boxes to come forward. She grabbed one of the boxes and gave it to me to try on. They were simple pumps. She then took a box from an assistant. It had a pair of silver flower shaped earrings with a small gem in the middle.

Ginny then went into the changing room to try on her dresses. She loved a pink summer dress but then I realised she still didn't have a dress for the ball. I handed her the purple dress I had tried on before.

"Amazing!"

Zia then proclaimed everything was free. I thanked her and left the store with Ginny and the boys. I turned to Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I am really tired. Do you mind if I go home now?"

"Of course not! It's ok!"

I turned to Blaise and Draco. Together we said goodbye to Zia. We grabbed some floo powder and flooed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco POV

Wow. That dress had looked absolutley amazing on Aurora. I sighed. Hermione looked great and I loved her personality. However Auroa loooked even better.

"Draco dear how about you change into your tux and show it off?"

"Of course mother. Let's go Blaise."

"Oh an Aurora I would love to see your new clothes too."

The next hour or so we watched Aurora as she showed us her clothes. I had to say, tight jeans really showed off her figure!

Suddenly we heard the pop of a house elf. We turned to see Mizzy.

"Mizzy has come to tell master and mistresses that Mizzy has finished making dinner with Mizzy's friends.

At the dinner table we chatted about the ball. I wasn't really listening. I was staring at 'Rora. The way she bit her lip while contemplating what the snacks would be was adorable. She glanced at me and instead of looking away in shame of being caught, I winked. After all, I am a Malfoy.

I could oggle who I felt like and Aurora was obviously worth my time. Today in Zia's shop I felt my eyes continuosly move to her. Usually I would take a look at the assistants too but now I only had eyes for Aurora. Man I was falling for her, hard.

After the wink she simply smirked. SMIRKED. Hm. I thought she might have blushed. Smug girl. Perfect attitude for a future Mrs. Malfoy. I could imagine little toddlers with my hair and her beautiful eyes or maybe- Wait. WHAT did I just think. I'm WAY to young to get married. And kids! I don't want kids until I'm thirty!

'It does sound fun though. Imagine having her in your bed. Having her wake you up with a kiss in the morning.'

What was that. Stupid brain. I swear I'm going nuts. Dear Merlin I'm only 17 and my mind is failing me!

"So Draco what do you think?" Aurora said while narrowing her eyes as a sort of challenge.

Crap. I wasn't listening before.

"I don't know. It's your party. I think you should do what you see fit."

Aurora blinked. Clearly she hadn't expected me to be so smooth. I smirked, winked and puckered my lips when she looked again. This time she DID blush. Victory!

I felt a sharp jab in my ribs. I turned to see a Blaise looking at me, a little angry. Oh oh. He had seen me flirt. Just then everyone started to leave the table to go to bed. Blaise sent me a look saying: Up. Talk. Now.

I was screwed.


End file.
